willowthehegdehogfandomcom-20200213-history
Willow the Hegdehog Wiki
Welcome to the Willow the Hedgehog Wiki This wiki is about Willow the Hedgehog, a character I made up. Describe your topic *'Willow the Hedgehog '''is a fictional character of my mind and the girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog. She is 16 years old since Sonic is 17. *'BackRound Information:' *'Born on Christmas Island 1 year after Sonic''' *'Also known as: ' *'Will' *'Willy' *'Babe ( by Sonic)' *'Hyper Girl ( by Knuckles)' *'Demon ( by Amy)' *'Cutie ( by Sonic)' *'Apperence:' *'Blue Dress ( occasionally)' *'Blue and White Boots (occasionally)' *'Purple Sneakers' *'Dark Pink Tube Top' *'Dark Blue Jeans' *'Gold Earrings' *'Apperences:' *'None so far' *'Family:' *'Logan the Hedgehog (brother)' *'Karen the Hedgehog (mother)' *'Ken the Hedgehog (father)' *'Sonic the Hedgehog (soul-mate)' *'History:' Early on, Willow was born on Christmas Island one year after Sonic to Karen and Ken Hedgehog. When Willow first met Sonic, the two didn't exactly get along good. They often had races in the backyard, and since they both had super speed, they tore the grass right up. They went to school together, and often had classes together. When Willow first met Amy, she was jealuse of her because she was always getting saved by the Blue Blur, to her it seemed like every day she was getting resqued. So to get Sonic's attention back, during one of Robotinik's many attacks, she jumped in front of his machine, which took her captive. Sonic resqued her, and she gazed into Sonic's eyes as he carried her back to thier school. *'Love Life:' *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' The biggest crush Willow has had over the years is Sonic the Hedgehog. In school, Sonic started to wonder, because he was fifteen, if he should start dating. He sugessted to Willow that they find people to date, and when he started dating Sally Acorn, she was outraged. So, she decided to get back at him by dating- or trying to date- his brother, Manic the Hedgehog. She was only trying to make Sonic jealous, but instead Manic took a real interest in her. After dating for a couple of months, she broke up with Manic, because she couldn't pretend to like somebody she really didn't. She decided to have a talk with Sonic, about her true feelings, and, Sonic started dating her. They broke up though, because Sonic was too afraid that Willow would get hurt if Eggman's or Robotinik's robots attacked. However, now they are back together. *'Manic the Hedgehog' Even though she was interested in Sonic, Willow did enjoy dating Manic. He liked her too, he even mentioned her to Sonic some times when they were alone. Manic once thought of asking her to marry him, but he rejected the idea becuase they had only been dating four months. Willow wanted to be with Sonic so bad, she dumped Manic for his brother. Manic was heart-broken, but the two are very close friends to this day. *'Knuckles the Echinda' When Willow first arrived on Mobius to join the Freedom Fighters, Knuckles took an interest in her. He even flirted with her, and Willow sensed that he liked her. They went to get ice cream a couple times and she was starting to like him too, even though her love for Sonic was much greater. What she didn't know was Sonic was watching them, and he DID have a crush on Willow, he just wouldn't admit it to anyone. *'Rivals' *'Amy Rose' When Amy noticed that Willow was getting saved by her crush, she took action. She spread rumors about her, saying that Willow was dating Manic, and she ws cheating on him with Sonic. Willow denied them, and everyone believed her over Amy. Amy's anger grew, and it was so bad she went to Eggman . She told him to kidnap Willow, in exchange for having Sonic executed. She got Willow to go out for ice cream, where Eggman grabbed her and fled the scene. Sonic soon followed, since he knew that Willow was in danger, although Amy stopped him and started asking questions. Sonic eventually resqued Willow, to find out that Amy planned the whole thing. *'Rouge the Bat' Willow doesn't exactly Hate Rouge, but Rouge sure hates her. On a mission, Willow was sent to Eggman's base to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds he had stole. Rouge got in her way, and Willow used her super speed to out-run her. She also knows that Knuckles has a crush on Willow, which makes her hate Willow even more. *'''Scourge the Hedgehog'' The reason Scourge hates Willow is because she likes Sonic instead of him. When he wasn't dating Fiona Fox, and when he was in Sonic's world, he was hitting on Willow, but he got rejected because Willow was with Sonic. *'Likes:' *'Sonic''' *Video Games' *'Music' *'Knuckles''' *'Tails' *'Blaze' *'Silver' *'Shadow' *'Dislikes:' *'Rouge' *'Amy' *'Eggman' *'people calling her "slow"' *'Powers' #Hammer Smash #Super Speed #Super Willow form #Telikanises #Invisibility *''''Archie Series' Willow has appered throughout the series, along side Sonic during his adventures. She was the one-along with Sonic- discovered Rosy the Rascal, who began to fight them. She used Hammer Smash to defeat Rosy, and Sonic gave her a quick kiss before the rest of the team arrived. *''Sonic X''' Willow has made some apperences in Sonic X, with Sonic and other characters. In "Prize Fight", she is seen fighting Rouge the Bat, as well as almost pounding Tails with her hammer after throwing a tantrum about how Amy had to be on her squad for a resque mission. (Amy also threw a fit..) Willow has been seen with Sonic alot, as well as giving him a bracelet for really no apperent reason. *'Freedom Fighter''' Willow was admitted to the Freedom Fighters when she was fifteen, and trained with Julie-Su of the House of Dimitri. She often was seen wearing her blue dress, and blue and white shoes. Only on rare occasions, she is seen in her normal clothes. She was often paired up with Amy and Tails, becuase Sonic was on a higher level than her. Willow worked hard to become better, often asking Sally for advice on how to do better. She eventually worked her way up to Sonic's level, followed by Amy, who didn't trust Willow with Sonic alone. Willow and Sonic often went on missions together, and since they were very experienced, they didn't come back empty handed. She went on some missions by herself, where she ran into Shadow the Hedgehog. Remembering her combat training with Julie-Su, she beat Shadow and continued her journey to find the Chaos Emeralds. When Sonic and Willow started dating, Sally wanted to get Willow off the team. She set up Willow to fail, but Willow saw through her plan. She told Sonic what was going on, and Sonic confronted Sally,who said that him and Willow dating would ruin the team. *'A Brother' Willow's brother, Logan always felt like he wanted to be part of the action. One day, he tagged along with Willow to a mission, and after seeing what a "cool" job she has, he wanted to join the Freedom Fighters. Sonic said he could join as long as Willow tought him. She tought him all the things Juli-Su tought her, and Logan caught on well. When he was ready for his first mission, the team encountered Eggman's newest machine, where Logan destroyed it using Super Speed and attacking it. From then on, Logan now had a hero to look up too. *'Back with a SideKick' Even though Logan was helping, Willow still didn't have a sidekick. Everyone was taken, leaving Willow hopeless. Until, Julie-Su came along after leaving the Dark Leigon. The two became friends quickly, even though Julie already tought Willow everything she knew. Willow decided to have Julie-Su be her SideKick and/or partner, and Julie excepted it. During thier first mission together, they ran into some trouble with Eggman, who used Shadow to stop them. Since they were both very experienced with karate, they beat Shadow and continued thier journey. *'Turning 16' Willow was waiting to turn 16, because them she would be able to drive, and she didn't think that Amy would bother her anymore. Sonic and the gang were throwing her a Sweet 16 party for her, and they were doing thier best to keep it a secret. They sent Willow on a scavenger hunt the day of her birthday, but Amy ran after her telling her about the birthday suprise, but Willow didn't believe her. When she got back, she was greeted by her friends and family where the Freedom Fighters had thier meetings, where Sonic hugged and kissed her on the cheek. *'Lara-Su's Unveiling ' In an altered timeline, with Willow being 21, appeared with Sonic-being her date- at Lara-Su's unveiling, where Lara danced with Vector's son Arglye, and Willow danced with Sonic, who was 22 at the time. *'Un-Altered Timeline' In an unaltered timeline, Sonic got married to Sally, but still having feelings for her, Sonic let her stay with them. When Sonic and Sally had Manik and Sonia, Willow would often be the babysitter for them when thier parents went out. Sonic and Sally had a fight, and later had a divorce, which led Sonic to marry his once-girlfriend, Willow. *'Altered Timeline' In the altered timeline, Willow got married to Sonic instead of Sally, and they had two kids, Manik and Sonia. Sally wanted him back, so she planned revenge. When King Shadow began to rise up, Willow took action. She tried to defeat King Shadow along with Lara-Su, and they sucseeded. *'Sayings:' *'"Willow's in the house!"' *'"Let's do this!"' *'"Let's go!"' *'"Let it go Amy!" after Amy sees Willow with Sonic' *'Personality' Willow has a go-to additude, as well as being a little sassy, and she likes to speak her mind. Willow likes to run, listen to music, and hang out with her best friends. She only shows her mean side when Amy Rose or Amy the Hedgehog confronts her and makes her fight. *'Friends:' *'Ash the Echinda' *'Chloe the Bat' *'Sonic' *'Knuckles' *'Tails' *'Logan the Hedgehog\' *'Julie-Su' *'Lara-Su' *'Babysitter' In the un-altered timeline, Sonic married Sally, and, since Sonic still had feelings for Willow, he let Willow live with him and Sally, along with thier two kids, Manik and Sonia. Willow would often babysit the kids, reading them stories and playing with them until they got tired. One time, Willow and Lara-Su were together talking, and Manik and Sonia were put to bed. Willow and Lara called Sonic and said everything was fine, and when they hung up, the kids started acting crazy. Lara-Su had to use Chaos Control to stop then and put them to bed, and then Willow and Lara had a nice rest of the evening together talking. * Latest activity Category:Browse